Silly Stories
by isabela may
Summary: Sally hears Annabeth cry inside Percy's room so she asks her son to check on the daughter of the wisdom goddess. Percabeth one-shot. Fluff. I suck at making summaries. The story's better, though (I think).


**Author's Note**

Here's something I wrote a few years ago when someone requested for a Percabeth HC. I just did some revising and stuff. This is a one-shot fluff and all.

On another note, if you're a follower of my other story, _Arrhythmia_ , let me just take this moment to apologize because I won't be able to update it before this year ends :( We went to my father's hometown and I got swept up with family reunions and stuff; not to mention I had a writer's block. Don't worry, I'm working on it! (If you're not a follower yet, go read it! Haha)

Reminder, I think I wrote this before _House of Hades_ was published so if some things don't match, please just gently let them go :) Also, this is short so don't expect much.

Enjoy!

OOC Alert: As I always put in my other stories, characterization is one of my biggest flaw as a fanfic writer so if the characters in here don't act the way that they do in the books, forgive me.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Percy Jackson as well as the other characters used in this story. They all belong to Rick Riordan and I only borrowed them for our entertainment.

* * *

 _ **Silly Stories**_

" _I think she's really crying," Sally Jackson repeated for the umpteenth time, looking intently at her dark-haired son. "You should really check on her, Percy."_

 _Percy just stretched out his right hand as he popped a blue candy into his mouth. "Mom, she's just reading. I swear it'd be better to just leave her alone."_

 _As soon as he finished the sentence, restrained sobs came from his room._

" _Is it normal?" Sally asked as she shot a worried glance at the room's door, where sobs can still be heard._

 _Percy nodded. "Yeah. For her, I mean. A fictional character may have just died. Again. Nothing new." He popped another candy into his mouth, trying to ignore his Mom's almost-panicked state._

 _A few minutes passed before a round of louder sobs was heard._

" _Don't get worried," Percy reassured his mother but as he said it, his voice had a hint of concern it in too._

 _As if on cue, the sobs became louder and harder to ignore. Sally gave a worried look at her son._

 _Percy sighed and stood up from the couch. "Uh. Okay, I'll just check on her for a while, Mom."_

* * *

" _No…"_

" _It hurts!"_

" _It's beautiful but it's too painful!"_

" _Annabeth?" Percy asked as he poked his head in the gap provided by the carefully opened door of his room. "Are you okay?"_

 _There were still sobs. Then a sniffle. Then he saw her wipe her eyes. "Percy," she choked out. One look at her and the message in her eyes was clear:_ Come here. I need you.

 _Percy hurriedly scurried off to where Annabeth was sitting on his bed. Upon reaching her, he engulfed her in an embrace, rubbing her back soothingly. "It will be okay," he whispered, unsure of how to comfort her. "It will be okay. Stop crying."_

" _It hurts," Annabeth whispered back. "My heart hurts."_

" _I know," he said, tightening his arms around her. Suddenly, Percy wanted to tear the book to pieces for making his girlfriend cry. But he knew that he could never do that, for Annabeth loves her books._

 _After a few minutes of being in each others' arms, Percy comforting Annabeth and she letting his soothing voice calm her, Annabeth's breathing returned to normal. "Thank you, Percy," she said with a little smile, wiping her red eyes. "For understanding me and all. You're not such a seaweed brain, after all."_

" _Wow," he said with mock hurt, "you're welcome, huh."_

 _Annabeth suddenly laughed. "What?" Percy asked, confused._

 _She shook her head, smiling. "Nothing. I just can't believe I let you see me crying over a book."_

" _Yeah, me too," Percy smiled sheepishly._

 _Annabeth returned her boyfriend's smile. "You're the best boyfriend ever."_

" _And you're the best girlfriend ever."_

" _I love you, Seaweed Brain."_

 _Percy leaned and pecked her soft lips. "I love you, Wise Girl."_

 _Annabeth smiled through her blushing face. "I know."_

 _-The End-_

* * *

"I don't like it," Percy comments as he finished reading what his girlfriend just wrote.

"You don't?" Annabeth asks curiously as Percy hands back her notebook.

Percy nods and sighs. "It's too detailed. I hate the thought of Leo reading it."

She shares his sentiment. To be honest, she had a hard time beginning and finishing the whole thing. "But it's a consequence, Percy."

He shakes his head, shooting a distasteful look at her notebook. "You could at least make ours a less detailed version, you know."

"It would be unfair to the others." She gives him a knowing look.

A smile tugs on Percy's lips. "Especially Frank?"

Annabeth smiles a little, remembering how, in his embarrassment, Frank turned into a pigeon and flew away. "Yeah. Especially to Frank."

Percy just rolls his eyes. "I can't believe we lost to Leo." After the war, the demigods' friendship got stronger. On one boring night, they all decided to play a game which ended with Leo winning and as a consequence to the losers, he asked Annabeth to write a short cheesy, romantic, and a hundred percent based on true story about the couples.

"Me too," Annabeth agrees. Then, with some mischievous glint in her gray eyes, she says, "Come over here, I wrote an extra story about Calypso meeting another boy. I'll read it to you."

Percy laughs and adjusts his position in the chair so that he's snuggling closer and his head rests against Annabeth's shoulder, but not before giving her a quick peck on the lips. "That's why I love you," he murmurs. "Now on with the story…"

 **-The End-**

* * *

It's short and simple but I hope you liked it!

And in advance, Happy New Year, everyone! :)

Review and share. Thank you!

xoxo,

i.m.

[All Rights Reserved | December 2016]

[isabelamay Copyrighted ©]


End file.
